Amor con sabor a Truffas
by Ame8910
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio, no pudo apartar sus ojos de tan majestuosa postura, de esa mirada que consumía el espacio, de esas manos que sostenían con fuerza el arco y la flecha, todo en él era perfecto. -Riren-


Bueno mi Valentín es Claire Ackerman, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado y la disfrutes XDD

A mi beta Yumi, gracias eres la mejor Parabatai que puedo tener.

* * *

Amor con sabor a Trufas

Era el primer año de preparatoria para Eren Jeager, un joven con un carisma increíble pero bastante penoso cuando tenía que exponer, su familia y amigos no entendían como le pasaba algo así, pero con una sonrisa arreglaba todo.

En su primer día, estaba entusiasmado por conocer nuevas personas, quería entrar al club de baloncesto, ya que su estatura de 1.70 le favorecía; corría hasta el aula del club, pero en su recorrido y por no conocer bien termino llegando al club de tiro al blanco, este estaba un poco más lejos que los demás, pues sus instalaciones habían sido adaptadas para tranquilidad de sus integrantes. Vio que muchas jóvenes rodeaban la puerta y ventanas del recinto, así que como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato y Eren se acercó y sus inmensos orbes esmeraldas se posaron en el capitán del equipo y no pudo apartarlos de él.

Cabello negro como la noche sin luna, piel blanca como nieve, rostro fino con mirada fuerte, un poco más alto que el, un porte envidiable y una concentración excepcional. Eren se moría por ver sus ojos, pero era imposible acercarse más por las espectadoras y por la posición del joven.

— Rivaille senpai es tan elegante, quien se iba a imaginar que está en segundo año – dijo una joven de cabello castaño, bajita y de grandes ojos –

— Me encantaría ser su novia, moriría por estar rodeada por sus brazos – dijo la rubia a su lado, y ahí soltó la flecha que dio en el centro del objetivo –

Todas las presentes suspiraron y empezaron a aplaudir, gritaban el nombre del aludido; pero eso fue ignorado por el de ojos esmeralda, el detallaba, como lentamente bajaba sus brazos hasta la cadera, como su arco parecía una de sus alas, que acaban de terminar su labor y su cabeza encontraba la paz de dar en el blanco.

Sus ojos cada vez se agrandaban más, cada movimiento, que su senpai hacia lo atraía enormemente todo él era perfecto, todo él lo hipnotizaba. Cuando se giró y abrió sus ojos, vio un hermoso gris en ellos, todo combinaba a la perfección.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando esos hermosos ojos se cruzaron con los de él y el mundo empezó a ganar más brillo, a ser más perfecto y tener unos colores que jamás había visto.

— Eren, sino te apuras no podrás inscribirte al club, vamos – le dijo Armin cogiéndolo por el hombro y sacándolo de su mundo más que perfecto, solo pudo asentir y empezar a correr junto a su amigo –

* * *

Esos gritos, suspiros y adulaciones lo tenían desesperado, no lo dejaban concentrar, odiaba a toda esa partida de escandalosas.

Suspiro antes de olvidarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba, abrió lentamente sus ojos, rozo la punta de la flecha con sus labios y sin la intención de fallar la soltó y dio en el blanco; los aplausos y gritos regresaron, bajo sus brazos hasta sus caderas y se inclinó un poco hacia su Sensei y al girarse unas esmeraldas lo observaban con adoración y asombro, de esos carnosos labios no salía una sola palabra.

Sus miradas se mantenían, pero fue gracias a ese o esa rubia que perdió contacto y solo pudo seguirlo con la mirada mientras se retiraba del lugar; se dirigió hacia su puesto y lo ocupo con la misma devoción con la que sostenía su arco.

Rivaille, has estado practicando bastante, desde antes de entrar a clases, necesito que te tomes un tiempo, que busques una novia y sobre todo que te relajes, el torneo será en un par de meses y …

— No vengas a joderme con la misma mierda de siempre, cejotas, primero depílate y ven a hablar conmigo, seguiré entrenando hasta que se me caigan los dedos. Erwin sabes que no moriré por esto. – el azabache se retiró hacia los baños, tomo uno lo más caliente que podía y solo pedía que cuando saliera, ella no estuviera ahí –

Como siempre su uniforme y apariencia estaban impecables, su cabello aunque tenía un corte estilo militar, lo peinaba hacia atrás haciendo ver "más elegante" según su loca amiga.

Acomodo la corbata azul, colgó su maleta en su hombro izquierdo y se dignó a salir del club, necesitaba averiguar quién era ese joven y sabía perfectamente a quien preguntarle; perdido en sus pensamientos sintió como un cuerpo ajeno lo sujetaba de su brazo y se colgaba de él.

— Levi, hoy te veías majestuoso – dijo Petra con una sonrisa de idiota y pegándole sus sucios gérmenes -

— Tsk, solo no me toques más de lo necesario, arrugaras mi uniforme, y por enésima vez no voy a ser tu novio, ve y cógete a cualquiera, hasta el conserje estaría dispuesto – aseguro el azabache y con una mirada de disgusto que helaba la sangre de todas las personas que pasaban por su lado –

Ahí sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, dirigió su fría mirada a la mujer y solo pudo hacer una media sonrisa llena de fastidio y sin importarle las lágrimas que escurrían de los ojos contrarios.

Todos saben que eres una desgraciada que se acuesta con los más famosos de cada club y el idiota de Auro aun te busca, y cuando te deje esas lágrimas de mentiras serán un torrente.

La dejo en ese sitio y el ruido era increíble, sabía que era el día de escoger a los nuevos reclutas, pero de verdad que estaba por acabar con todos. Sabía que debía quedarse más tiempo en su club, las clases empezarían hasta mañana y como presidente estudiantil podía empezar de igual manera sus labores después.

Estaba a punto de salir de la institución cuando unos gritos detuvieron sus pasos y por desgracia sabia de quien se trataba, su mano derecha en todo y por supuesto su loca amiga.

— ¡Leviiiii! Debes venir a ver a este prodigio y por supuesto sexy compañero, acaba de llegar es de primer año, de verdad que te vas a asombrar. —

Sin reprocharle tal escándalo la siguió por los corredores, hasta llegar a las canchas de baloncesto, vio la emoción en los ojos de su amiga, mientras señalaba al supuesto prodigio. Odiaba los lugares llenos de gente, y el este club junto con el de futbol eran los más ruidosos, siguió con sus ojos hacia donde señalaba, y ahí lo vio.

No entendía que tenía ese mocoso, porque desde que sus miradas se cruzaron sus pensamientos lo buscaban y ahora solo podía seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, sus expresiones.

Se impresiono con lo hábil que era, cada vez que cogía el balón encestaba, había hecho anotaciones de tres puntos y lógicamente su estatura ayudaba a apoderarse del esférico.

— Verdad que es increíble, enano, el tiempo que estuve aquí, solo ha fallado 3 veces y es solo porque su amigo el rubio Armin Arlet lo hace reír. —

— ¿Qué tal son sus notas? —

— Bueno, lo poco que tengo a la mano, tiene excelentes notas, menos en matemáticas, al parecer se le dificultan pero su amigo y hermana le ayudan bastante. —

— Si sigue así, podría conseguir una beca deportiva en cualquier universidad.—

— ¡Verdad que sí!, pienso lo mismo y además es muy guapo. —

Levi ante ese comentario solo pudo hacer una leve sonrisa, cosa que solo esa loca hasta el momento lograba, estaba tan concentrado en el moreno que cuando sus ojos se toparon el espacio perdió cualquier restricción y solo estaban ellos.

Vio un pequeño sonrojo y la sonrisa más hermosa que se pudo topar en estos años y no le molesto pensar que sería lindo despertar y perderse en esos hermosos orbes que lo decían todo.

Una pequeña reverencia se hizo presente en el castaño, rompiendo el contacto visual y seria idiota decir que se enamoró a primera vista.

— Bueno suele ocurrir Levi – dijo la castaña, arreglándose los lentes –

— Que quieres decir con eso. No he dicho nada – se fijó en esa sonrisa pícara y ahí se dio cuenta que no lo pensó, sino que lo dijo en voz alta – Mierda, ¿lo dije en voz alta? —

— Jajajaja si mi amargado amigo, pero sabes no le eres indiferente, ¡Oye Mike, mira quien vino a ver a tus reclutas! —

El nombrado giro a ver y saludo a Levi y a Hanji con un movimiento de mano, después a sus estudiantes los hizo formar una fila y dijo:

— Todos saluden al presidente estudiantil capitán del club de tiro con arco Rivaille Ackerman, más conocido como Levi. —

Los estudiantes se inclinaron y gritaron al unísono -¡Un placer conocerlo!-, este se inclinó y empezó a bajar a la cancha, se acercó al maestro y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— Erwin me dijo que descansarías hasta el torneo – afirmo el más alto –

— Eso es pura mierda, no necesito descansar de mis obligaciones, el solo quiere que esas ruidosas dejen de ir al club. Tienes buenos integrantes, entrénalos bien, pueden ganar becas a futuro. —

Tenía esa sensación de estar siendo observado, así que lentamente se giró y estaba a punto de ver al castaño, cuando la loca lo abrazo y empezó a aplaudir en su oído, así que ya cansado de su actitud, la tomo del brazo y en un rápido movimiento la dejo tendida en el suelo.

— Te he dicho de mil maneras que no jodas alrededor mío o te mataría, hoy te he pasado tus gritos. —

Desde el piso, saludo a los jóvenes que miraban extrañados la actitud del azabache con una mujer.

— Un placer soy Hanji Zoe, vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil y capitana del club de desarrollo biológico, no se preocupen por mí me ha tirado a suelos más duros, odia el ruido y también sabe karate, así que tengan cuidado cuando hablen con el amargado de Levi. —

Después de esas palabras todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, pero al parecer alguien no le temía.

— Un placer, soy Eren Jeager de primer año – estiro su mano y una hermosa sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, Levi sin dudarlo la sujeto y sintió una corriente atravesar su cuerpo – Mi hermana es Mikasa Ackerman, así que de pronto ustedes se conocen. —

— Humm, Mikasa, dale saludes de mi parte. —

Soltar sus manos fue un acto bastante doloroso, pero que debía realizarse, se inclinó y salió del sitio si seguía ahí, podría coger al castaño y quien sabe que más le haría.

* * *

Por otro lado Eren estaba encantado, estiro su mano para ayudar a la señorita Hanji a levantarse y volvió a presentarse.

Jean su compañero cara de caballo, por detrás afirmaba que era un maldito suicida, pero eso a él no le importaba, ya sabía su nombre, había hablado con él y lo más agradable es que había tocado esa hermosa mano.

El entrenamiento continuo y al final del día, ya estaba oficialmente con miembro del equipo de baloncesto, fue a los baños, se arregló y junto con sus amigos y hermana salieron a sus casas.

Le menciono a Mikasa, sobre que ella tenía el mismo apellido que Levi y sin dudarlo le dijo que eran primos, pero que perdieron contacto cuando sus padres habían muerto.

Su madre los recibió con esa hermosa sonrisa y una excelente cena, Eren hablaba como si no existiera un mañana y su madre solo podía aplaudir a todas las cosas que su amado hijo le contaba, en cambio Mikasa solo le dijo que fue un buen día y ahí se acabó la conversación.

Cuando su hermana se retiró, tomo a su madre de las manos y la llevo hasta su cuarto, necesitaba contarle de ese joven que lo traía loco y saber si ella lo apoyaba.

Su cara estaba roja, mientras relataba todo y como Rivaille o mejor Levi lo hacía sentir, como el hecho de tocarlo lo había hecho sentir unas ganas inmensas de monopolizarlo y no se pudo saltar la parte de que era el primo de Mikasa.

Su madre lo abrazo y le susurro que lo apoyaría en todo, igual que como había hecho con su hermana y su relación con Sasha.

Estaba emocionado, saber que su mama no lo dejaría, lo hacía feliz y eso lo motivo a ser mejor para llamar la atención del azabache.

* * *

Las semanas se basaban en asistir a clases, el consejo estudiantil y su amado club, pero desde ese año y desde ese día ya todo era diferente, se paraba en la ventada del consejo estudiantil para ver el momento en que el castaño atravesaba la puerta del Instituto Titán, ver su sonrisa lo motivaba y lógicamente le encantaba.

Pero el miércoles de esa semana no se imaginó la suerte con que la diosa Higia lo bendeciría y todo gracias a una mancha en su uniforme, si porque como él podría llegar a salir con una asquerosa mancha en el uniforme, logrando así salir 10 minutos más tarde.

Le faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar, cuando una mano en su hombro lo hicieron detener, si era Hanji la mataría pues le pasaría sus bacterias, giro su rostro y vio una mirada y piel parecidas a las de él.

— Mikasa, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto suavizando su mirada –

— Bien primo, con una familia increíble y tú ¿cómo vas con el Tío Kenny y Kuchel?

— Kenny igual de mierda que siempre, está viviendo con mama en Francia, por su salud. ¿Vienes sola? – pregunto con desinterés, pero Mikasa pudo ver un atisbo de ansiedad en sus palabras-

— No, mi hermano y mi novia vienen atrás peleando por el desayuno de mama, siempre pasa cuando Sasha se queda en la casa, así que los dejo y me adelanto. —

Advirtió la expresión seria en su prima y vio cuando se giró y unos gritos se hacían presentes, ambos se giraron por completo y en la persecución de primeras venia el castaño con una caja en sus manos, corría lo más que podía y detrás de él una mujer con ojos de depredador y sin pensarlo salto y callo sobre el más alto.

Le arrebato la caja, se puso en pie, beso a Mikasa sin importarte la presencia del azabache y salió corriendo.

—Algún día la voy a matar Mikasa, me roba mi comida y tras del hecho me deja en el piso y estoy sucio, ella es el… —

Sus palabras murieron cuando se percató de la presencia del ojo gris y sus orejas se coloraron de un intenso rojo, haciendo sonreír a ambos azabaches.

Mikasa extendió la mano y sin dudarlo acepto la ayuda, se golpeó la ropa tratando de quitarse la mugre y así evitar mirarlo. Eso frustraba al azabache y su entrecejo se juntó más.

— Eren, como ya sabes él es mi primo, Levi él es mi hermano Eren, tenemos la misma edad y la que se fue corriendo es mi novia. —

— ¡Tú glotona y agresiva novia que es capaz de derribar a un titán con tal de quitarle la comida, es un barril sin fondo, me pagaras mi desayuno y mi almuerzo! – exigió, demostrando la tristeza y rabia que tenía por haber perdido sus alimentos – Buenos días Presidente, perdón que levantara la voz. —

Vio una pequeña sonrisa en esos finos labios, y los tres continuaron el recorrido, Mikasa le contaba todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento, Levi solo asentía y le sonreía con cariño; Levi contaba ciertas cosas, ahí el castaño se enteró que vivía solo, que su madre y su tío estaban en Francia y que mensualmente le enviaban el dinero suficiente para que no muriera, se hablaban poco y la verdad en sus planes no estaba volver a vivir con ellos.

— Levi, te dejo, Sasha debe estar atormentando a todos, ven a cenar a la casa, mama quiere conocerte – afirmo y salió corriendo, dejando a su hermano con su primo –

Ambos la vieron retirarse lo más rápido posible, Eren empezó a masajearse el puente de la nariz y a negar con la cabeza, esto le causo gracia al azabache.

— ¿No te agrada la novia de tu hermana? – pregunto, mirándolo de reojo, quería aprenderse cada una de sus expresiones y se sorprendió al verlo sonrojarse –

— No es eso, me agrada mucho, es muy amable, ama demasiado a Mika, pero cuando se trata de comida, se transforma y da miedo, es feliz quitándome mis alimentos y tengo que esperar hasta llegar a casa para comer algo. —

— Eres un buen hermano, gracias por cuidar de ella y como agradecimiento, me gustaría invitarte al almuerzo el día de hoy, claro está si no te molesta. —

El castaño negaba con fuerza, sus orejas estaban rojas y el intentaba alejarse de esa mirada gris penetrante.

— No… no… pue…puedo, aceptarlo, Mika, debe tener pan con eso puedo … —

Y esas manos que tanto le gustaban sujetaron su mentón y lo obligaron a levantar su rostro y juntar sus miradas, algo tenían esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban. Su mano se retiró del rostro ajeno, pero las miradas se mantenían juntas.

— Idiota, que tanto haces, entra ya bastardo suicida – y unos brazos ajenos se posaron alrededor de sus hombros y cualquier unión que quedara se perdió –

Se giró a ver a la persona que había arruinado todo y darse cuenta quien era no duro en golpearlo.

— Maldito cara de caballo de mierda, a quien llamas idiota, eres más idiota por joder desde temprano. —

— ¡Ha! Tú eres el idiota por llegar con todo el uniforme hecho un desastre, ¿acaso fuiste a la guerra y regresaste? —

— Si fui a la guerra de salva mi comida y el atacante era Sasha imbécil. —

El azabache se deleitaba con cada expresión vulgar que decía el oji esmeralda, de verdad el día había empezado con el pie derecho, así que sin dudarlo se paró detrás de él y arrastro el cuerpo contrario hasta quedar lo más cerca posible, el silencio se hizo presente y hablo sin dudarlo.

— Te veo a la hora del almuerzo en el aula del consejo estudiantil y nos vemos a la salida, cenare con ustedes y conoceré a tu madre, nos vemos mocoso – lo último lo susurro en el oído del castaño y sintió como este sufría un ataque de nervio –

Sin esperar respuesta entro al instituto, con una sonrisa pícara, jurándose que enamoraría a ese joven sin importar cuanto se demorara, pero lo que no sabía, era que ya lo tenía arrodillado a sus pies.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a almorzar con el azabache, la conversación fue muy trivial pero lo poco que decían, hacían el momento más especial, cada uno ignorando los sentimientos del otro.

La sonrisa del castaño era hermosa y penetrante, su mirada encantadora y todo él era hermoso, quería y pedía a su diosa que ese momento no se acabara nunca, pero cada uno debía volver a sus labores.

Pero la tarde llego más rápido de lo que esperaban y del instituto salieron 4 personas con el mismo recorrido, dos azabaches y dos castaños.

Carla estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa más grande de lo normal, siempre había querido conocer al primo súper dotado de Mikasa y por fin ese día llegaba, y más aún cuando su hijo moría por ese joven.

La cena fue muy familiar para Levi, Carla lo hacía sentir como miembro de la familia y la comida era deliciosa, ya entendía porque Sasha moría por ella.

Ver a Eren ayudarle a su madre lo ponía de mejor humor y pues recrear el ojo no está prohibido, era tierno, comprensivo y estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa que su madre necesitara.

— Eren siempre ha sido así, está al pendiente de mama y se volvió más sobreprotector con ella después de lo que hizo nuestro padre – escucho a su prima y la miro con duda – Grisha no aprobó mi relación con Sasha, me golpeo por mi osadía, mama y Eren me defendieron y lógicamente ellos dos llevaron la peor parte, los golpeo con tanta fuerza que Eren fue hospitalizado, mama con lágrimas nos pedía perdón y decidieron separarse, ella nos apoya con todo lo que implique nuestra felicidad. —

— ¿Eren odia a su padre? —

— No, pero teme decirle que le gustan los hombres, así que solo cuenta con nuestro apoyo – ella se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba su hermano, lo beso en la mejilla y se fue con Sasha a su habitación –

— Presidente, ¿mama quiere saber si quieres probar el postre de chocolate que hicimos?

— No me llames así, dime Rivaille, no mejor llámame Levi y si quiero probarlo – esos ojos se abrieron y con solo verlos sabía que estaba emocionado y lo vio salir corriendo de regreso a la cocina –

Le entrego el postre y sin dudarlo lo empezó a comer, sabia increíble, no le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero ese pastel tenia chocolate amargo y fresas, haciendo que ambos sabores se mezclaran a la perfección.

— Eren lo hizo, es muy bueno en la cocina – observo a Carla y después dirigió la mirada al mencionado y como cosa rara estaba jugando con sus dedos y su mirada se posaba en ellos como si fueran lo más divertido del mundo –

— Sabe increíble, no suelo comer cosas dulces, pero podría alimentarme de este postre de por vida. —

La sonrisa se ensancho y moría por saltarle encima y apoderarse de esos labios.

Escucho como Carla lo regañaba por pelearse con Jean, que según comprendió era al que llamaban cara de caballo, le decía que no debía ser grosero con sus amigos y Eren solo le decía que era un imbécil por todo lo que hacía.

Se despidió y salió rumbo a su casa, quería secuestrar a Eren y tenerlo solo para él.

* * *

El mes de enero paso rápidamente, la rutina cambiaba lentamente pues en sus entrenamientos estaban acostumbrándose a ver al otro y salir a tomar un jugo o helado.

Las mujeres estaban agitadas, pues San Valentín se acercaba y debían preparar o comprar los chocolates para darles a sus "parejas" o futuras parejas; Hanji ya estaba preparando la seguridad de su presidente y lógicamente rechazar cualquier dulce que le quisieran dar.

Pero en la clase de cocina doméstica, un azabache por obligación debía cuidar a los estudiantes y la verdad ese olor dulce lo estaba matando, todas querían que probara sus chocolates y él quería mandarlas a volar.

— El presidente acaba de almorzar, es natural que no quiera nada – escucho la voz del castaño ayudándole en ese momento –

Veía a Mikasa y al tal Armin en el mismo grupo de Eren y todo lo que tocaban lo quemaban, ya se daba cuenta que era un problema de familia.

Eren sonreía y les tenía mucha paciencia, pero cuando giro su brazo vio unos hematomas bastante grandes, preocupado, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo saco de ahí llevándolo al salón del lado.

— Dime que mierda te paso en el brazo, y no me digas que fue por el entrenamiento. —

— ¡Ho! Esto Jajajaja no te preocupes, paso porque le conté unas cosas a mi papa que no le agradaron y suele desquitarse así, mama ya lo regaño. —

Con sus manos empezó a acariciar sus brazos, le molestaba que maltrataran a Eren y más cuando él era su ángel y su vida, aunque él no lo supiera.

Sus manos aunque se veían finas, eran ásperas por el fuerte entrenamiento, pero para Eren era una sensación agradable.

— No dejes que te golpee, me molestare y le clavare una flecha en el culo, ¿de acuerdo? – lo vio asentir y en un susurro le dijo – Ahora regresa y ayuda a esos desastres a cocinar —

Los almuerzos ahora eran con más compañía, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Hanji y Levi, eran ruidosos pero agradables, se estaba acostumbrado.

Había mejorado en el club, pues siempre que iba a soltar la flecha imaginaba la sonrisa del castaño y todo era perfecto; salir y verlo aun en el entrenamiento y después salir juntos, dejarlo en su casa y ser agradecido con una sonrisa no tenía precio. Eren se había vuelto una luz en su amargada vida.

* * *

Desde hacía unos días la casa solo olía a chocolate y la cocina había sido habitada por un Eren, lleno de alegría, le estaba ayudando a Armin con los chocolates blancos para que se los diera a Annie, chocolates negro y blanco para Mikasa, ya que se los iba a dar a Sasha y cada empaque estaba completo.

Pero lo más difícil era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momentos, trufas de fresa, recubiertas con chocolate amargo, con una fina capa de café molido.

Se había esforzado en conseguir un papel para el empaque del color de los ojos de Levi, una cinta de color rojo y por supuesto esas trufas, se las hizo probar a todo el mundo para que le dijeran si les gustaba el sabor y todos hasta la cara de caballo dijo que sabían increíble.

Guardo con cuidado su regalo en la maleta se lo daría a la hora del almuerzo, solo rogaba que no se fijara mucho en sus manos, pues se había quemado demasiado.

Todo el día estuvo nervioso, cabía la posibilidad de ser rechazado, pero ya había tomado la decisión de decirle lo que sentía, Mika lo había animado y le había dicho que se tranquilizara que todo saldría bien y sin dudarlo cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la hora del almuerzo, salió corriendo hacia el aula de presidencia.

Al llegar vio una fila enorme al frente y todas le dejaban sus chocolates al presidente Rivaille, siendo recogidas por la señorita Hanji, pero al verlo se acercó a él y le susurro en el oído –"está en el club, corre"-

Sin agradecer salió corriendo, el tiempo era contado y debía entregarlos antes de que el sabor llegara a cambiar, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que lentamente la abrió, entro y la dejo de nuevo como estaba.

Se adentró a la zona de tiro y la imagen que lo recibió, lo dejo idiotizado, Levi estaba ahí con su uniforme del club, pero la parte superior del kyudogi estaba desordenada, solo estaba sujeta por uno de sus hombros, y caía del otro brazo, dejando ver el hombro completamente descubierto con parte de su cuerpo, después de verlo lanzar, se golpeó mentalmente y hablo.

— Levi, lamento molestarte – vio como este se sorprendía al verlo en ese lugar – Hanji me dijo que estarías aquí, seré breve. —

Lo vio acercarse, estaba más nervioso de lo que se imaginaba, cuando ya estaba frente a él, detallo el sudor que corría en su cuerpo, su mirada más penetrante y él se estaba muriendo de tenerlo ahí.

Abrió rápidamente su maleta, saco el regalo y lo extendió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Sé que suena idiota de mi parte decirlo, pero me he enamorado de usted desde que lo vi, quería agradecerle por medio de estos chocolates su ayuda incondicional, por favor acéptelos. —

Estaba inquieto, el azabache no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, tampoco se dignaba a recibirlos y no se movía de su posición, eso significaba que ¿lo estaba rechazando?, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, ya no tenía el coraje de verlo, así que se incorporó, apretó su regalo contra el pecho y se giró, lo mejor sería salir de ahí.

Estaba empezando a tomar camino hacia la salida, cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, y colocaba el mentón en su cabeza.

— Quiero que me los entregues mirándome a la cara y di que te gusto, déjame perderme en tus ojos, así te creeré por completo y no quiero verte llorar – el castaño estaba impresionado, no esperaba esas palabras, se giró, tomo las blancas manos y coloco el paquete en ellas –

— Me gustas mucho Levi, feliz San Valentín. —

Sin dudarlo sintió como el azabache lo jalaba hacia él y aprisionaba sus labios con los de él, en un beso demandante y lleno de sentimientos.

— Abre la boca mocoso —

Y así lo hizo, sintió como la lengua del contrario invadía su cavidad lo hizo temblar, se sujetó fuertemente del kyudogi y sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, empezó a seguir el ritmo del beso, el movimiento de las lenguas y sobre todo sentir a Levi tan cerca de él.

Se separaron pues el aire empezaba a escasear entre ellos, sintió como esas hermosas manos lo sujetaban y lo arrastraban hasta los vestidores, se sentó y vio como esas blancas manos destapaban el regalo, sacaban una trufa y se la llevaba a la boca. La expresión que vio lo enamoro más, Levi acababa de sonreír por completo.

* * *

Se acercó a la puerta y la cerro con seguro, no permitiría que nadie interrumpiera ese momento, quería seguir viendo ese rostro lleno de sonrojos esporádicos, de sentimientos desbordados en esos ojos, lo haría suyo, sin importar el resto del mundo.

El castaño seguía sentado en la banca, veía al azabache de reojo y cuando lo vio acurrucarse frente a él para quedar frente a frente sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse más y eso a Levi le gustaba, saco una trufa y la coloco en esos labios carnosos.

— No te lo comas – ordeno, vio como asentía y coloco su blanca mano en su mejilla-

No apartaba la mirada, quería grabar a fuego en su mente cada detalle, vio como el chocolate empezaba a derretirse y manchaba los labios y mentón del castaño, paso su lengua por sus labios y sin pensarlo con la punta de la lengua empezó a delinear esa línea amarga, hasta llegar de nuevo a los labios ajenos.

Su lengua presiono el dulce al interior de la boca de Eren, haciendo que este la abriera más y con tranquilidad saco el chocolate, saboreándolo con más deseo, acerco sus labios a la oreja y susurro un –"sabe increíble"- y con esas palabras sintió como lo abrazaban, se alejó un poco, pues deseaba ver a su compañero, pero esas palabras lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

— Deseo tocarte Levi, ¿puedo? - pregunto el castaño con un sonrojo aun mayor –

Tomo las manos y las llevo a su pecho, medio desnudo, esas manos acarameladas contrastaban con su piel y le gustaba verlas en él; sintió el recorrido desde su cuello, hasta su vientre bajo, recorrió y delineo con sus dedos todo lo que podía, haciendo que el deseo del azabache se incrementara.

Lentamente retiro lo que faltaba de su kyudogi* y se dedicó a besar el cuello de Eren, mientras que este acariciaba su espalda y se aferraba más a él.

Lentamente empezó a retirar la corbata, retirar el saco y empezar a desabotonar esa blanca blusa que le impedía ver ese cuerpo, con cada botón retirado otro beso descendía por el pecho, cuando por fin se pudo deshacer de la prenda, sus labios de inmediato se dirigieron a uno de esos botones rosas, empezó a besarlos y masajearlos con sus dedos y un jadeo salió de la boca de Eren.

Así que sintiéndose motivado y con esa reacción tan deliciosa, quito con afán el pantalón y la ropa interior del castaño, llevaba semanas deseándolo, imaginándose ese momento y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Mientras besaba los muslos, llevo tres dedos a la boca de Eren y este los introdujo, su lengua bailaba en ellos, los suspiros se hicieron más frecuentes y con más lujuria, al retirarlos, levanto a Eren y lo coloco frente a los casilleros con las piernas abiertas y un poco inclinado hacia él.

— Si te duele dímelo, inténtate ir más despacio. —

Y sin esperar respuesta, inserto uno de sus dedos, recibiendo una de esas hermosas manos sujetarlo por la cintura.

— Mas Levi, quiero sentirte mas – exigía el castaño –

Inserto el segundo dedo y haciendo movimientos en forma de tijeras empezó a dilatar esa parte que se moría por explorar a más detalle y el tercer dedo se hizo presente, logrando llegar más fácilmente a ese manojo de nervios, haciendo que el castaño se inclinara más y gimiera con más fuerza.

Al sacar los dedos, Eren se giró preocupado, pensando que había hecho algo mal, pero la imagen que lo recibió solo hizo que su lujuria aumentara, Levi lentamente se quitaba la parte inferior de su hakama**, de una manera tan sensual que pensó que se desmayaría y cuando este quedo en el suelo junto con la ropa interior, sintió como una de sus piernas era elevada hasta el hombro.

— Relájate, entrare en ti – y sintió como ese miembro se posicionaba donde anteriormente habían estado los dedos –

Y con lentitud se abrió paso en la entrada del oji esmeralda, vio como cerraba sus hermosos ojos y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus parpados, siendo recibidos por esos finos labios, lo beso con ternura esperando que eso lo ayudara a relajarse, no quería dañarlo y solo quería que ese momento fuera igual de especial, especial como cuando le entrego los chocolates y se le declaraba.

Y mientras acariciaba ese cuerpo, sintió unos leves movimientos en la cadera contraria, y con esa señal empezó a embestir con algo más de fuerza, quería complacer al castaño, quería demostrarle que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría ir.

— Ngh, Levi… mas… más rápido… te necesito… - afirmo en medio de suspiros y jadeos –

Bajo la pierna hasta su cintura y subió la única que ayudaba a Eren a mantenerse, sintió como esas piernas lo abrazaban y dándole la posibilidad de penetrarlo más a fondo, se sentía increíble en el interior y cada vez le era más fácil tocar la próstata y hacerlo gemir con más fuerza.

— Me voy a venir, Levi no aguantare más – y dicho eso, el azabache detuvo las embestidas, bajo al castaño y se sentó en la banca –

— Ahora es tu turno mocoso, quiero verte mover tus caderas —

Sonrojado, se acercó lentamente a él y con ayuda de su mano, ubico el miembro en su entrada y se fue deslizando lentamente hasta que entro por completo, empezó movimientos de adentro hacia afuera, generando que el azabache, empezara a gemir suavemente, y cuando este movimiento se hizo más agresivo, sus pezones fueron sujetados con fuerza con los dedos y dientes de Levi.

Se sentían completos, y estaban seguros que nunca se dejarían ir, que no importaban las dificultades ellos las podrían solucionar.

— Mocoso… Eren… te amo —

Y con esas palabras y una última embestida, el azabache se vino dentro de ese sexy cuerpo y Eren se venía en medio de ellos.

Se miraron con todo el amor del mundo y antes de que Levi sacara su miembro del interior de Eren, se besaron con ternura, sellando su amor.

Fueron hasta los baños y tomaron una ducha juntos, no necesitaban palabras para expresarse lo que sentían, pero Levi rompió el silencio.

— Quiero que seas mi amante, hasta que te canses de mí, quiero que me acompañes en los días felices y tristes, en los momentos difíciles.—

— Estoy dispuesto a estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida. —

* * *

Terminaron de arreglarse y de limpiar el lugar, mientras Levi se terminaba de comer su regalo, dejaba que Eren descansara en sus piernas y mientras hacía eso acariciaba sus cabellos, saco su celular y empezó a llamar.

— Carla, hoy me llevare a Eren a mi casa, se lo entregare mañana en horas de la tarde, quiero pasar San Valentín con él.—

— No hay problema querido, cuídalo mucho y no olvides darle tus chocolates, eso lo hará muy feliz. —

— Gracia, lo haré feliz de por vida, se lo juro. —

* * *

FIN

*el kyudogi es el nombre del uniforme del club de arquería y tiene un cierto parecido a los kimonos

**la hakama es la parte inferior de kyudogi.

Feliz día de San Valentín a todas las personas, si tienen pareja que las consientan mucho XDDD

Espero les gustara la historia, Ame las ama.


End file.
